


Reluctant Matchmaker, Indeed

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Trope Bingo [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Reluctant Matchmaker, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even if it meant hurting herself in process, Sumia has decided to help her friends.





	Reluctant Matchmaker, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my trope_bingo card to the prompt, _matchmaker_.

When she had first decided to help her friends while cleaning her weapons, Sumia had been watching Chrom and Robin sitting across from each other on opposite ends of the cafeteria of the Shepherds headquarters. Robin was reading one of her dirt-dusty portfolios, although she could tell that the other woman wasn't as engrossed in her work as Robin usually was before a mission. 

Every so often by Sumia's reckoning, Robin often kept glancing up, to watch Chrom; where he was working with one of the others in going through the files that their group worked hard to keep up to date. Why it meant that they couldn't do their work elsewhere, Sumia had no idea, but perhaps it was because Chrom secretly wanted to keep an eye on Robin at the same time. 

And then there was the two of them avoiding each other like they had a plague whenever they happened to enter the same room as the other.

It was all rather silly and it whether either of them saw beyond themselves, it was to easy that the others, including Lissa, were all becoming annoyed with their antics. Sumia had often heard some of them late at night, planning various ways to make sure that the two of them were going be locked in a room until Robin and Chrom sorted themselves out.

And so it fell to Sumia, make the decision and become a matchmaker for their dearest Captain and the woman of his desires, even if it meant hurting her own heart in the process.


End file.
